Can't Fight the Moonlight
by Ralex
Summary: Can't Fight the Moonlight is my first fanfic. Serena thinks it's over, but is it really? Can SHE fight the moonlight?


AN

Hey everyone, I'm Ralex and this is my first fanfic. I just added this to clear up a few things

I **don't** own Sailor Moon; it is the property of its respected owners.  
I **don't** own Can't Fight the Moonlight; it is the property of its respected owners.

Don't own, don't sue :P sorry, always wanted to say that o.o

Ok, well, this is my first ever fanfic, so I thought I'd give you the low down on the 'great' idea.

I got the idea (the night I started writing this fic, 12th December, 2004) while listening to my trusty and well used 'Coyote Ugly' CD, and reading an SM fic. LeAnne Rhymes is one of my favorite country singers, and I thought she never got enough credit, so I wrote this fic dedicated to her song :D My SM facts are very rusty 9I used to watch them in like grade 3… But also, I lives in Australia, and we only got up to a bit into the 'Reenie Series' as I call it, when they discover Reenie, so sorry if my fic's way out of date, I'm doing lots of research :D

On To the FIC!! Oh yeah, R&R please. I don't know how some of the more experienced fic writers write, but I'll probably write the first couple of chapters in 1 go, and edit if I get any reviews. Basically (I think that's the right spelling) as I write it, I'll upload it, and edit it with answers to any questions. :) I Like constructive criticism, but please don't flame me. I'd like all the help I can, because, as you probably don know, I'm only 13, starting year 9 in a couple of months, and I'd like to better myself in my fictional writing, because I'm doing basically all fictional English subjects, even though my teacher says I have a very analytical mind, but enough about me.

For real now… On To the FIC!!

------

Serena awoke to a very annoying sound coming from outside. It sounded slightly like a cry, but she wasn't sure. She dragged herself out of bed and drowsily walked to her window. She gasped as she saw a blue haired girl running along in front of her house saying over and over,

'I'm LATE! I just can't be late!'

Serena giggled at her friend Amy. Amy, Serena, Rei, Lita and Mina made up the Sailor Scouts.

5 girls, searching for the princess serenity. And of course, saving the world from the nega-verse. But the 5 girls fighting days were over. Queen Beryl was gone from their lives forever and Ann and Alan both now lived normal lives…  
'they're wedding's next Thursday' Serena quickly thought.

So finally, the 5 friends could live normal lives.

'I'M LATE!!' Serena screamed.

Looking around guiltily, she pulled out her pen, and muttered,  
Moon Cosmic power make-up! Make me a school girl!  
Ribbons of light shot from her pen and wrapped around her body, changing her clothes to her preppy uniform. Short skirt and a blouse. She grabbed her stuff, snuck a donut from the bench and dashed off to school.

Out of no where a tall dark stranger appeared and Serena ran into him.   
'Watch it Spaghetti for brains.' Darien snide remake aimed at Serena.

'Wow Darien, you can actually come up with a new name! So original!' Spat back Serena and walked off, infuriated, but still, Darien was her soul mate… To bad he didn't remember.

After they're last battle, Reenie, her daughter from the future was sent back, and all traces of the princess Serenity was wiped from her friends mind, and her 'husband to be' Darien to. Sadly she started running again; remember the precious hours they spent together.

'Knowledge is bliss.' She mumbled to her self, wishing they all knew.

Luckily some knowledge still remained, like how the 4 girls were the scouts, but they never needed that information. Not looking where she was going, she walked faced first into the school door as the bell rang. Rubbing her nose, Serena walked into class.

'Late again Serena. Tsk Tsk Tsk, be on time tomorrow!' Yelled her homeroom teacher.

'Y-yes sir' mumbled Serena.

She sat down and rubbed her amulet out of old habit. The roll was called, Serena answering present to her name, then she strolled to her first class…

'SEWING!' Serena screeched, getting some odd looks her way.

Serena suddenly remembered her Home Economics test.  
'Today is NOT my day' she sadly mumbled.

She strolled into her class room, 2C and sat down behind a machine.

'Ok class, today will be your final test for this year. This goes toward 36.8 of your marks, so please don't stuff this up' said her Home Ec. Teacher Ms Terenaky, who shot her a glare meaning, 'you Serena, I'm talking about you!'

Ms Terenaky wasn't mean… She was just a perfectionist with a perfect circle for the doted I's and straight lines for the crossed T's. Serena started sewing, and she was actually doing Ok for once. She wasn't klutzing or anything!

'Finally my life can be normal' Serena thought, then sighed and a sharp pain went through her finger. A tear trickled down her face and she quickly pulled her finger from the machine.

'Ouch! M-Miss, this really hurts!' Called Serena, sucking her finger.

The tangy taste of blood in her mouth, disgusting her to all limits. Ms Terenaky rushed to Serena and slowly pulled out her finger. A nasty whole went deep in her thumb.

'This needs to be looked at Serena, go to the Nurse, and she'll send you home. Is your mother home?' Asked her teacher very affectionately. Her teacher may be a perfectionist, but she was always nice to Serena, seeing her old self in her eyes.

'N-no M-miss' quietly squeaked Serena.

'Do you know anyone who'll take you home' her teacher asked kindly.

'I t-think so M-miss, th-thank you.' Serena slowly walked to the nurse, pulling a small piece of paper from her pocket.

Call me anytime you need help Sere! 3 ya!

Darien

Scribbled below it was a number, 3475-0926. Walking to a phone, she rang the number. IT rang a few times then a male voice answered

'Hey, this is Darien, what can I do to help?' asked Darien kindly.  
'Umm, D-Darien, this is Sere, I mean, Serena. I was wondering if you could maybe take me to the d-doctors. I had an accident on the sewing machine and I need to get it checked, and my mothers working, and dads on a business trip.' Serena was hoping he would say yes, so she could spend at least some time with the man she secretly loved.

'Err… Sure… I s'pose. I'll come pick you up ok Meatba…- I mean Serena.'

Serena hung up the phone in glee, then winced from pain. The deep punctured thumb was selling, and would probably become an infection.

---

Serena sat outside her school, bag in hand, bandage on her finger. She waited for Darien, hoping he would come. 30 Seconds after this thought, Darien's car pulled up beside her.

'Hey Serena, is your finger OK?' Asked Darien.

'It's a bit sore, but a lot better.' Serena smiled at Darien, suddenly remembering the night they spent together in his house, sleeping wrapped together. Serena blushed and jumps into his care, thanking him profusely.

Serena directed Darien to her local doctor, and then came the question she knew would need to be answered.

'Do you want me to come in?' Darien asked her, not knowing what to do.

In the past few months, snide comments had been passed between the two strong hearted people.

'Could you? I **HATE **doctors.' Serena had a hoping glint in her eye, there past behind them.

'Sure Meatba…- Serena.' Darien corrected himself again, not wanting a war on his hands.

'Great!' Serena bounced out the car, a tad bit too happily.

As She and Darien entered the cold reception room, Serena gave a shiver and walked to the lady at the desk.

'I need to see Dr. Sharobi please.' An irritating voice replied.

'Do you have an appointment?'

'Umm… No, but I just punctured my thumb and it may be infected.'

'Sit down; the Dr. will see you when he has a moment.'

Serena walked towards some empty seats and sat down, Darien beside her. For some odd reason, snow started to fall outside. The summer heat instantly faded, and was replaced by a chilling wind. Serena shivered, and felt a brown coat drape over her arms.

'Thanks Darien' Serena quietly muttered, not knowing where they stood.

Because of the memory wipe, Serena had no idea what Darien knew. Did he know that she was actually Sailor Moon? Did he know he was Tuxedo Mask? Did he know the other Sailor Scouts? Did he know how she, or in that case, HE felt about her? Serena sat shivering in the coat, and felt Darien's arm wrap around her. Her teeth started chattering, as the door opened. In the doorway stood a light blue figure, with an evil grin…

------

AN: Well there you go, my first ever fanfic chapter :D R&R please! .

Special thanks to some friends of mine for looking at my fic before I released it :D

Kare (Another thanks for Spelling and Grammar help!), Canvakira, Snowflake and Noxer! Thanks you guys! :D


End file.
